fanonofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kagayaku☆Pretty Cure A La Mode
Kagayaku☆Pretty Cure A La Mode '(輝く☆プリキュアアラモード ''Kagayaku☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo) is the fifteenth season of Pretty Cure and is the sequel to KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. The motifs of Kagayaku☆Pretty Cure A La Mode are sweets and animals, just like its predecessor. Synopsis Kirakira~! I, Usami Ichigo, am just a normal clumsy 13-year-old. But, but! Apparently I'm special! Because as I was walking home from the market to get my mom some supplies for Kira☆Pati, something fell into my arms! Is this a cloud? Uwaa~! It has eyes! And talks! Definitely not a cloud!! The cloud creature says its name is "Powarin" and that somehow, it got burst out of the sky while traveling with its friend! This town just gets weirder and weirder! Strange transfer students, scary monsters, and more! Join me as I become the next Pretty Cure, and fight to save the world's kirakiraru!! Characters Cures * '''Usami Ichigo (宇佐美いちご Usami Ichigo) - the daughter of traveling pâtissière Usami Ichika, Usami Ichigo is the friendly, sweets-loving lead Pretty Cure. Having recently moved to Ichigozaka, Ichigo becomes Cure Cream (キュアクリーム Kyua Kurīmu) with the desire to make everyone happy! * Arisugawa Mirei (有栖川みれぃ Arisugawa Mirei) - the daughter of scientist Arisugawa Himari. Since her mother was often busy with work, Mirei liked to bury herself in books and read about sweets. However, Himari and Mirei are incredibly close as Himari and Mirei cook together in their spare time. Although Mirei appears much less shy than Mirei, she sometimes suffers from low self-esteem because of what others say. She becomes the smart Cure Pudding (キュアプディング Kyua Pudingu). * Tategami Sora (立神そら Tategami Sora) - the daughter of one of the members of the famous band Wild Azur, Tategami Aoi. Sora is a rebellious girl who isn't happy just sitting around doing whatever. Sora enjoys singing and playing the guitar, and sometimes skips class to play. Sora becomes the rebellious Cure Sundae (キュアサンデイ Kyua Sandei). * Kotozume Sarah (琴爪サラ Kotozume Sara) - the daughter of fashion expert Kotozume Yukari. Sarah is prim and proper and often acts above everyone else, but is very friendly and kind in nature. Sarah becomes the cat-like Cure Meringue (キュアメレンゲ Kyua Merenge). * Kenjou Hikaru (剣城ひかる Kenjō Hikaru) - the daughter of doctor Kenjou Akira. Playful and acts more like a puppy, but is very concerned about the wellbeing of aunt Kenjou Miku, and will do anything to be as helpful as possible. Hikaru becomes the friendly and helpful Cure Cacao (キュアカカオ Kyua Kakao). * Kirahoshi Soleil (キラ星ソレイユ Kirahoshi Soreiyu) - the daughter of prodigy pâtissière Kirahoshi Ciel. Soleil helps out at Ciel and Rio's sweets shop. She sometimes uses French in her speech, as well as being fluent in the language. When in her mascot form, she is known as Patarin (パタリン) and typically ends her sentences with ~pata (「〜パタ」 "~pata"). She becomes Cure Eclair (キュアエクレア Kyua Ekurea). Mascots * Powarin (ポワリン Powarin) - the daughter of mascot and patissiere Pekorin / Harapeko Rin. Powarin is very young and excitable, as well as loves cooking. Powarin ends her sentences with ~powa (「〜ポワ」 "~Powa"), and her ears change color with her emotions just like her mother. Powarin is also very serious and mature about cooking and sweets. Also, Powarin can already transform into her human form, but she often loses control and turns back to mascot form. * Churro (チュロ Churo) - Chourou's granddaughter, named after food for whatever reason. Churro is training to be the next elder, and knows much about the previous Pretty Cures, Cure Lumiere included. She ends her sentences with ~japa (「〜ジャパ」 "~japa"). Minor Characters * Usami Ichika (宇佐美いちか Usami Ichika) - Ichigo's mother as well as one of the old Cures of legend, Cure Whip (キュアホイップ Kyua Hoippu). She owns the traveling patisserie, KiraPati. * Arisugawa Himari (有栖川ひまり Arisugawa Himari) - Mirei's mother as well as one of the old Cures of legend, Cure Custard (キュアカスタード Kyua Kasutādo). She is a scientist who studies sweets. * Tategami Aoi (立神あおい Tategami Aoi) - Sora's mother as well as one of the old Cures of legend, Cure Gelato (キュアジェラート Kyua Jerāto). She is the famous lead singer of the band Wild Azur. * Kotozume Yukari (琴爪ゆかり Kotozume Yukari) - Sarah's mother as well as one of the old Cures of legend, Cure Macaron (キュアマカロン Kyua Makaron). She studied fashion and is now a popular fashion coordinator and designer. * Kenjou Akira (剣城あきら Kenjō Akira) - Hikaru's mother as well as one of the old Cures of legend, Cure Chocolat (キュアショコラ Kyua Shokora). She now works as a doctor. * Kirahoshi Ciel (キラ星シエル Kirahoshi Shieru) - Soleil's mother as well as one of the old Cures of legend, Cure Parfait (キュアパルフェ Kyua Parufe). She works at her own patisserie with her brother, Kuroki Rio. In mascot form, her name is Kirarin (キラリン Kirarin) and ends her sentences with ~kira (「〜キラ」 "~kira"). * Kuroki Rio (黒樹リオ Kuroki Rio) - Soleil's uncle, formerly the villian Julio (ジュリオ Jurio). He works at a patisserie with his sister. In mascot form, his name is Pikario (ピカリオ Pikario), and he ends his sentences with ~pika (「〜ピカ」''"~pika"). *'Pekorin''' (ペコリン Pekorin) - Powarin's mother and owner of her own patisserie. Her human form is named Harapeko Rin (腹ペコ　リン'' Harapeko Rin''). *'Chourou' (長老 Chōrō) - Churro's grandfather who is training her to become his successor. *'Kurokawa Noir' (黒川ノワール Kurokawa Nowāru) - a mysterious, gloomy young boy often seen with his dog, Diable (ディアブル Diaburu). *'Hikarizora Lumiere' (光空ルミエール Hikarizora Rumiēru) - a cheerful young girl who admires Ichika. She and Noir seem to dislike each other. Items * Sweets Pact (スイーツパクト Suītsu Pakuto) - The transformation item for this season. To transform, the Cures must insert their Animal Sweet and use the phrase "Shining! Cure Decoration!" * Animal Sweets (アニマルスイーツ Animaru Suītsu) - the collectible and transformation item * Kirakiraru (キラキラル Kirakiraru) - the source of energy in sweets. Kirakiraru is found in the shape of sparkling stars, and is used as the Pretty Cure's source of energy. Eating sweets full of kirakiraru will make you happy. Locations * Ichigozaka '(いちご坂 ''Ichigozaka) - the town the Cures live in * '''KIRAKIRA Patisserie (キラキラパティスリー KIRAKIRA Patisurī) - the traveling patisserie Usami Ichigo works at. It is currently stated back at Ichigozaka, where it first opened. Ichigo, and later, the other Kagayaku Cures begin to help out there. It is one of the KiraKira Cures' favorite places to get sweets, and sometimes work as well. The name is often shortened to KiraPati (キラパティ KiraPati). * Mountain Ichigo Mountain (いちご山 Ichigoyama) - A mountain near Ichigozaka with a mystical forest on it. Category:User:Lady Mipha Category:Lady Mipha's fanseries Category:Kagayaku☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Fan Series